


Taking Risks (Cover Art)

by DuWinter, justaddgigi



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuWinter/pseuds/DuWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for DuWinter's 'Taking Risks'.  Done with the author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Risks (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169603) by DuWinter. 



> You can download the [eBook version](http://gigikiersten.com/2016/01/17/taking-risks-by-duwinter-book-cover-ebooks/) of this at my website. Done, with the author's permission. Also feel free to hang out with me on [ tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com/), I can always use more Mirandy loving friends!
> 
> ETA: Omg, someone just told me that I messed up the name not only here on ao3, but on the ebooks as well. This what I get for publishing anything while suffering from a cold and high on dayquil. I have fixed the links, and the titles.

[](http://i.imgur.com/46E7UiJ.jpg)


End file.
